Harry Potter y el Pokemon Artificial
by Dragian
Summary: Harry entrara a su primer año en Hogwarts donde aprendera a usar su magia junto con sus Pokemon, mientras que junto a Daphne y Hermione intentan descubrir el misterios Pokemon Artificial que se encuentra en el tercer piso y salvarlo del mal que esta en la escuela. Harry/Daphne. Pokemon hasta la septima generacion.
1. Prologo

**Harry Potter, sus personajes y toda su saga pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Pokemon pertenece a Nintendo y Gamefreak yo solo pensé la historia para unirlos.**

 **Este es mi intento de combinar Harry Potter y Pokemon, pensé varias formas de poder combinarlos de forma adecuada y que tuvieran sentido. Los Pokemon toman el lugar de los animales fantásticos de la serie. Aunque algunos como el basilisco sí aparecerán para la historia pero serían catalogados como Pokemon Seres mágicos como Veelas, duendes y elfos domesticos seguirán siendo normales.**

 **Cada mago y bruja solo puede tener en su vida seis Pokemon, ya que forman un lazo con ellos, los Pokemon con los que se forme su lazo dependerán mucho de su forma de ser y en qué clase de magia son más fuerte.**

 **Los Pokemon podrán hacer sus ataques mediante la magia de los magos y brujas con los que forman un lazo. Por lo que los magos y brujas irán a Hogwarts a aprender magia no solo para usarla en su vida cotidiana sino también para que sus Pokemon puedan usarlas. Los ataques no se van a restringir a cuatro como en la serie o en los juegos si no al tipo de Pokemon y los** **hechizos aprendidos.**

 **Pokemon Legendarios pueden formar un lazo cuando él Pokemon lo considere digno de su lazo del mago o bruja. Arceus, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina y Mew serán los únicos que no pueden formar un lazo debido al inmenso poder que tienen todos los demás son posible si son encontrados y estos quieren formar un lazo no se puede obligar un lazo de ninguna forma.**

 **El primer lazo que siempre se forma será con un Evee el cual deberán cuidar desde que arriba como huevo en su carta a Hogwarts, todos los Evee evolucionan conforme a la fuerza de su lazo y al tipo de magia con el que más se especialicen, solo abra Evees que hayan aparecido hasta la séptima generación ninguno inventado.**

 **Ollivander no solo les dará la varita si no también su Pokemon inicial. Incluyendo todos los iniciales de las generaciones publicadas hasta ahorita.**

 **El primer año en Hogwarts solo pueden llevar dos Pokemon, en su segundo ya pueden tener tres. Para su quinto ya pueden tener seis y demostrar sus habilidades durante sus T.I. al igual que sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S.**

 **Los Pokemon fantasma son inmunes a la maldición Asesina pero no se pueden usar como escudos ya que lo único que sucede es que la maldición los atraviesa.**

 **Harry tendrá un Legendario pero será por votación de los lectores.**

 **Una ave legendaria ( a excepción de Moltres que tomará el lugar de Fawkes)**

 **Xeneras**

 **Un Perro Legendario**

 **Latios**

 **Luguia**

 **Se aceptan sugerencias también.**

 **No habrá bashing de Ron, Dumbledore, Molly o cualquier otro personaje además de los necesarios.**

 **Es un Harry/Daphne probablemente se les una alguien mas aun no es seguro pero no será Ginny.**

 **Lily Potter sobrevivió al ataque.**

Harry Potter y el Pokemon Artificial

31 de Octubre 1981

Una explosión verde sacudió una casa en el valle de Godric, la explosión no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir la casa o el cuarto donde se había originado pero si había roto varias ventanas y causado una gran cantidad de daño.

La habitación donde se había generado tenía a solo dos ocupantes un bebé y una mujer de cabello rojo oscuro que estaba despertando, un Mimikyu apareció debajo de la cama mientras que ayudaba con su cola fantasmal a levantarse a su entrenadora. En el techo Chandelure iluminaba la habitación mientras que su Dusknoir se encargaba de vigilar al bebé en la cuna.

Lily Potter se levantó cuidadosamente estaba algo aturdida, no esperaba estar viva había hecho un hechizo para salvar la vida de su hijo Harry sacrificando su propia vida para servir como escudo contra Lord Voldemort que los había encontrado. Rápidamente se volteó a la cuna en búsqueda de su hijo para luego tranquilizarse cuando Dusknoir se lo entregó en sus brazos. Su hijo parecía no haber sufrido daños a excepción de una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Mimikyu se subió a sus hombros mientras que Chandelure bajó un poco para iluminar su camino. Lily buscó a sus demás Pokemon su Delphox se encontraba muerto en el piso.

Lily recordó como la maldicion asesina le había impactado cuando había atacado a Voldemort y sus Pokemon los cuales no estaban por ningún lado, ni tampoco el cuerpo del Lord Oscuro algo muy raro había pasado ahí. Lily metió a su viejo amigo de nuevo a su Pokebola más tarde le daría un funeral adecuado.

Pronto encontró a su Pyroroar y Flareon igual muertos lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos esos habían sido sus primeros Pokémon y ahora solo le quedaban sus Pokemon fantasma los únicos invulnerables a la maldicion asesina. Al bajar las escaleras con Harry en brazos, Chandelure iluminado y Dusknoir protegiéndola sus lágrimas solo se intensificaron James se encontraba en el suelo muerto a su lado sus seis Pokemon lo estaban igual. Parecía que habían dado pelea pero habían sido superados al final de cuentas.

 _Incendio_ dijo Lily concentrando su magia en Chandelure que empezó a quemar los cuerpos de James y sus Pokemon. "Te merecías algo mejor mi amor pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora seguiré como habíamos acordado." Dijo en voz baja mientras veía como se quemaba el cuerpo de su esposo para luego liberar también los cuerpos de sus propios Pokemon para que fueran consumidos por el fuego.

Con la ayuda de Dusknoir y Mimikyu empezó a empacar todo lo necesario tenía una agenda que seguir, pronto se oyó el sonido de una moto y Lily se puso en alerta sacando su varita. _Bola Sombra_ dijo causando que sus tres acompañantes empezaran a generar bolas de energía oscura apuntando a la puerta. Y en cuanto apareció una sombra las lanzaron haciendo que la sombra se retirara.

"Soy Sirius." Oyó decir a la persona a la cual le pertenecía la sombra. "Quien es la prometida secreta de Harry." Pregunto con su varita apuntando. "Es Daphne Greengrass su alma gemela los únicos que los saben eran ustedes, los Greengrass y Amelia." Lily se tranquilizó bajando su varita para seguir guardando sus cosas. "Pasa Sirius." Dijo mientras encargaba a Dusknoir meter unos libros a su baúl.

Sirius Black el mejor amigo de James Potter y el padrino de Harry entró a la casa a su lado iban caminando un Houndoom y un Mightyena. El cuerpo de Houndoom iluminaba un poco su camino un poco atrás de ellos caminaba el Umbreon de Sirius cuyas líneas azules y ojos amarillos hacían evidente que era Sirius ya que un Umbreon de ese color solo había uno en el Reino Unido Mágico.

"Que fue lo que sucedió Lily donde esta James." Le pregunto mientras veía como guardaba otras cosas dentro del baúl extendido.

"Voldemort no encontró acabo con James primero y luego siguió conmigo pero por alguna razón no estoy muerta, Harry sigue vivo y él desapareció dejando solo polvo. Cremé a James y sus Pokemon junto con los míos los tres que vez fueron los únicos en sobrevivir." Dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos mientras intentaba no sollozar quería ser fuerte pero no podía y finalmente se derrumbó llorando. Sirius se acercó a ella y la abrazó en un intento por consolarla, mientras él dejaba salir algunas lágrimas por la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Un gran resplandor blanco iluminó la calle en ese momento, Lily pudo ver por la ventana como Dumbledore caminaba hacia la casa mientras que Moltres se quedaba parado en la calle el ver al majestuoso Pokemon ahí la tranquilizó ya que demostraba que era el verdadero Dumbledore. Unos segundos después estaba con ellos en la sala. "Lily que bueno que estas bien, estaba muy preocupado cuando me llegó la alerta de que algo había sucedido intenté apurarme lo más que pude para venir aquí."

"Estoy bien director, Harry y yo nos salvamos pero no puedo decir lo mismo de James. Voldemort nos tomó por sorpresa él lo intentó detener para que escapara pero no pudo hacer mucho contra de él." Dumbledore un ligero abrazo para consolarla.

"Entonces nuestras sospechas de Pettigrew eran ciertas se unió a Voldemort y nos traicionó debimos haber seguido con el plan original y hacer a Sirius el guardián." Lily asintió al igual que Sirius.

"Si pero iba a ser muy obvio que fuero yo, no pudimos haber imaginado que si nos traicionaría." Dijo Sirius agitado. "Voy a casar a esa Rata debe de pagar por lo que hizo." Sirius intento salir de la sala pero fue detenido por Lily. "No hagas una tontería Sirius, ahora tienes una hija que cuidar no puedes seguir siendo tan impulsivo." Sirius se paro ante las palabras de Lily la cual tenía razón, ahora tenía a Susan y no podía dejarla sola con Amelia.

"Vamos Sirius iremos al ministerio por un grupo de Aurores para buscar a Pettigrew." Dijo Dumbledore en un intento para tranquilizarlo.

"De acuerdo, pero qué hay de Lily no podemos dejarla." Ambos estaban pensativos intentando buscando una solución adecuada para la situación.

"No se preocupen ya casi termine de guardar, me iré con Isabelle Greengrass ese era el plan por si nos sucedía algo. Harry debía ir con ella y su hija Daphne por ser su alma gemela para crecer juntos. Estaremos juntas unos días en su mansión después saldremos del país iremos a Francia." Dumbledore asintió con el plan de la pelirroja sabiendo lo cercanas que eran Isabelle y Lily. Al igual que sus hijos eran almas gemelas pero debido a un antiguo contrato nupcial Isabelle se había tenido que casar con Cyrus Greengrass.

Ambos esposos sabían de la complejidad de su relación y permitían que ambas se siguieran viendo y pasaran una que otras noches juntas antes de que se tuvieran que esconder. Lamentablemente Cyrus había muerto en un ataque en el callejón Diagon hace dos meses dejando a una viuda Isabelle embarazada con su segunda hija y a Daphne.

James y Lily querían escapar con ella al final del año a Francia para salir de la guerra pero habían sido encontrados antes.

"Me parece bien querida, volverán algún día a Inglaterra." Pregunto Dumbledore mientras la ayudaba a guardar las últimas cosas.

"Regresaremos unos meses antes de que empiecen su primer año asistirán Hogwarts como nosotros lo hicimos." Dumbledore asintió mientras los tres salían de la ahora abandonada casa. Lily le dio un último vistazo a la casa, habían vivido ahí después de que la mansión Potter fuera descubierta, James había estado en contacto con los duendes para que volvieran a poner las barreras para proteger la propiedad pero no había llegado a ningún acuerdo debido a que se habían escondido.

Moltres dejó que tomaran una pluma de su cola para luego desaparecer con ellos en una luz brillante. Segundos después estaban enfrente de la Mansión Greengrass, Lily empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con Harry en su silla canguro cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Isabelle Greengrass que tenía los ojos rojos de llanto.

"Lily gracias a dios estas bien por un momento no te pude sentir a través de nuestro vínculo pensé que habías muerto, se sentía horrible era un vacío y un frío que no puedo describir. Pero después estabas ahí de nuevo como si no hubiera pasado nada." Isabelle abrazo a Lily lo más fuerte que podía casi aplastando a Harry.

"Tranquila Izzy estoy aquí contigo, te necesito conmigo vamos a proceder como habíamos planeado, iremos a nuestra casa en Francia y estaremos juntas cuidando a nuestros hijos hasta que sea tiempo de volver." Lily se acercó a Isabelle y le dio un ligero beso. "Juntas recuerdas". Isabelle asintió y ambas entraron, una vez que Lily y Harry estaban seguros Sirius y Dumbledore volvieron a desaparecer con la ayuda de Moltres con rumbo al ministerio.

Una vez dentro Lily e Isabelle fueron a dejar a Harry al cuarto de niños para que descansara como debiera. El cuarto de niños era grande había varios muebles abarrotados de peluches, al igual que de ropa para bebé y otros accesorios. En el centro se encontraba una cuna y dentro de ella había una bebe de rizos dorados que apenas empezaban a notarse.

La bebe estaba profundamente dormida pero apenas había dejado Lily a Harry dentro de la cuna, la bebe se giró en dirección hacia Harry como si percibiera su presencia y se acercó un poco para luego seguir durmiendo tranquilamente, Lily tapó a ambos para luego salir junto con Isabelle.

Isabelle llamó a su elfo doméstico para pedirle algo de Té para ambas y decirle que empezará a guardar todas las pertenencias de la familia. La pequeña elfa doméstica asintió para después desaparecer. Isabelle llevó a Lily a su habitación donde ya las estaba esperando una tetera y dos tazas. Isabelle le sirvió algo de té a Lily para que calmara sus nervios.

Pronto apareció el Flareon de Isabelle y al ver a Lily ahí se acercó rápidamente esperando encontrar a su amigo Flareon con ella. Pero al no verlo por ningún lado y ver la cara triste de Lily supo que algo andaba mal. Por su lazo con Isabelle pronto averiguó que su amigo había muerto. Flareon simplemente agachó sus orejas para luego ser levantado por Isabelle que lo empezó a acariciar detrás de las orejas para animarlo.

Pronto llegaron el Ninetales de Isabelle junto con su Blaziken, Banette, Delcatty y Mismagius. Ambos Pokemon fantasma se mantuvieron flotando cerca mientras que Delcatty y Ninetales se fueron a sus respectivas camas a dormir. Blaziken se quedó haciendo compañía a Isabelle ya que sentía más su tristeza.

Ambas se quedaron un rato más sin decir nada hasta que el sueño les empezó a ganar. Lily se levantó y se empezó a desvestir quedando solo en ropa interior ante Isabelle para luego meterse en las sábanas. Isabelle no dudó en desvestirse y meterse en la cama con Lily y se acurrucó con ella mientras dejaba que Lily desahogara lo último que tenía en ella para luego acercarse más a Isabelle del tal modo que su piel se tocaba, Lily finalmente se fue durmiendo al igual que Isabelle. Blaziken se fue a su lugar para dormir no sin antes apagar las luces.

Ambas fueron despertadas a la mañana siguiente por el llanto de ambos bebés, las dos se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron y salieron para ver a a sus respectivos bebés. Daphne y Harry ya estaban despiertos y parecían tener hambre, cuando ambos bebés estaban finalmente satisfechos se volvieron a dormir y ambas mujeres decidieron bajar a desayunar algo. Ambas cargaron a sus hijos hacia abajo con ellas y los dejaron en la cuna especial en la cocina mientras ellas tomaban un desayuno servido por el elfo doméstico de los Greengrass.

"Entonces Lily cual es el plan." Pregunto Isabelle mientras le ponía mermelada a un pan. "Como ya estaba planeado iremos a Francia una casa en la playa que da al mediterráneo. Y pasaremos los siguientes años allá hasta que sea tiempo que los chicos vayan a Hogwarts." Isabelle asintió.

"Que haremos con el vínculo de Harry y Daphne." Dijo mientras veía a ambos bebés durmiendo tranquilamente en la cuna.

"Crecerán juntos, el mismo vínculo hará que siempre quieran estar juntos y los dejaremos, si quieren dormir en la misma habitación se las daremos, si quieren dormir más cerca les daremos literas y definitivamente quieren dormir juntos los dejamos. De hecho nosotras pudimos habernos quedado juntas en una habitación para parejas reconocidas como almas gemelas según Dumbledore, pero como nunca le dijimos a nadie sino que hasta que fue realmente tarde no pudimos hacer nada.

En caso de Harry y Daphne es diferente sabemos que son almas gemelas no tienen ningún contrato ligado a ambos mágicamente que les evite estar juntos, Dumbledore me dijo que si ellos lo deseaban en Hogwarts podían usar esas habitaciones aun estando en casas separadas. Y con el tiempo les iremos explicando las cosas necesarias."

Isabelle suspiró al recordar cómo ambas habían arruinado su vínculo casi por completo si no hubiera sido por ayuda de Dumbledore ambas estarían sufriendo.

"Qué hay sobre nosotras." Le pregunto mientras intentaba evitar su mirada, Lily solo suspiró.

"Nada cambio Izzy solo quiero un poco de tiempo para superar la muerte de James, él significó mucho para mi. De por sí James y Cyrus nos dejaban ser amantes solo que ahora podremos estar por completo juntas." Isabelle sonrió mientras que Lily se acercó un poco a ella, Isabelle espero un beso en los labios solo para sentir un ligero beso en su mejilla.

Ella levantó la mirada para ver cómo Lily se alejaba de ella, en su mirada se notaba tristeza. Mientras que Cyrus y ella se habían llevado bien, solo había existido entre ellos cariño pero no mucho amor. Por el otro lado entre James y Lily si hubo amor que Lily fue desarrollando con el tiempo. Mimikyu subió por la espalda de Lily trayendo consigo una carta que apenas había llegado. Lily la abrió para ver su contenido.

"Es de Gringotts quieren que vaya lo más pronto posible a ver todo lo relacionado con las cuentas Potter." Isabelle asintió mientras rellenaba la tasa de té. Lily se levantó de la mesa de la cocina, "Iré de una vez para ver de lo que se trata y así podremos salir lo más rápido posible de Inglaterra rumbo a Francia." Con eso se dirigió a la habitación de Isabelle para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse a ropa más apropiada, una vez lista bajo a la entrada para luego desaparecer solo con Mimikyu dejando a Chandelure y Dusknoir con Isabelle para que la ayudaran.

Lily apareció justo en la entrada del banco, un pequeño vistazo al callejón y pudo notar como la gente estaba celebrando la caída de Voldemort, pero nadie se preguntaba cual había sido el precio a pagar para vencerlo. Dentro del banco las cosas estaban más tranquilas, Lily camino hacia uno de los duendes. "Buenos días, quisiera hablar con mi gerente de cuenta fui convocada esta misma mañana." Dijo enseñando la carta al duende en la recepción el cual la reviso rápidamente.

"Por aquí Lady Potter, su gerente de cuenta Silverclaw la vera de inmediato." Lily siguió al duende por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de su gerente de cuenta donde el duende le hizo señas que esperara mientras la anunciaba, pocos minutos después Lily estaba dentro de la oficina.

"Buenos días Lady Potter no la esperábamos tan pronto." Dijo con la usual cortesía de los duendes hacia los humanos.

"Quería resolver estos asuntos lo más rápido posible, para poder salir de país." El duende asintió en respuesta a la aclaración de Lily para luego continuar mientras sacaba una caja debajo de su escritorio junto con varios pergaminos.

"Supongo que está enterada de lo que está escrito en el testamento de su esposo." Lily asintió.

"Si ambos hicimos nuestros testamentos el mismo día si recuerdo bien dejaba todo a Harry y a mí en caso que el falleciera, si ambos moríamos todo se iba a Harry que quedaría bajo la custodia de Sirius Black e Isabelle Greengrass esta última no podría ser negada de la custodia de ninguna forma. En ambos casos Harry no tendría acceso a la bóveda principal hasta que fuera mayor de edad solo tendría acceso a su bóveda que abrimos cuando nació.

Yo tendría acceso a la bóveda principal y a una bóveda aparte designada como cuenta para la familia para no tener que estar retirando constantemente de la principal." El duende asintió ante la declaración de Lily mientras le mostraba el testamento.

"Exacto Lady Potter, todo eso está especificado en el testamento de Lord Potter al mismo tiempo que todas las propiedades pasan a su nombre hasta que su hijo sea mayor de edad, cuando cumpla diecisiete años todas pasaran a su nombre a excepción de una, la casa en la rivera francesa." Lily sonrió al saber que James le había dejado su casa favorita para ella donde habían pasado su luna de miel.

"Solo queda por determinar las inversiones de su cuenta." Silverclaw le pasó un folder grande que contenía todas las cuentas de la familia que estaban activas.

"Le mandare una carta con mis nuevas indicaciones para las inversiones, por el momento quiero que la renta de la casa donde habita mi hermana continúe y que se le notifique a la sucursal de Gringotts en Francia que estaré ahí los siguientes diez años." Silverclaw asintió para luego despedirse de Lily quien salió rápidamente del banco.

Cuando llego de nuevo a la mansión Greengrass se encontró a Isabelle leyéndole un cuento a ambos bebes mientras Delphox y Chandelure hacían figuras de fuego para entretenerlos, ambos bebes dejaban salir pequeñas risitas de felicidad.

"Ya regrese Izzy." Dijo sentándose a su lado viendo como las figuras de fuego hacían reír a su hijo y a Daphne.

"Como estuvo la reunión." Le pregunto Isabelle mientras se reclinaba en su hombro. "Estuvo bien tengo que ver la lista de inversiones y enviarla después para que se hagan efectivas, pedí que avisaran a Gringotts de Francia para que pueda hacer movimientos ahí."

"Como iremos hasta Francia, aparición o transportador." Le pregunto curiosa, Lily solo sonrió. "Iremos en avión algo más lento pero será más divertido." Isabelle trago saliva nerviosa ante el comentario de Lily ella nunca había sido muy aficionada a los inventos Muggel, reconocía que tenían inventos muy ingeniosos que podían ser de mucha utilidad si eran combinados con magia.

El resto de día ambas terminaron de guardar con la ayuda de su elfo doméstico y Pokemon las ultimas cosas de la mansión en varios de los baúles mágicos. Al día siguiente Lily salió rumbo a Londres para comprar los boletos de avión al mismo tiempo que arreglaba el pasaporte para Isabelle que solo había salido del país por medios mágicos.

Pronto llego el día que saldrían de Inglaterra, el elfo domestico se había llevado todo a la casa en la Riviera Francesa, Isabelle protesto por qué tenía que volar en avión pudiendo llegar ahí con magia y más rápido. Lily que ya estaba de un mejor humor solo le contesto que era una diferente experiencia si no le gustaba cuando volvieran lo harían por un medio mágico, al final Isabelle término aceptando el trato de Lily.

Isabelle se siguió quejando cuando vio el avión y ver la gente formada para abordar, dejo de quejarse cuando vio que sus asientos estaban en primera clase y que eran más amplios al igual con un mejor servicio del que había esperado. Daphne y Harry se fueron dormidos todo el viaje gracias a una poción que había hecho Lily para que no sufrieran el viaje. El resto del viaje Isabelle dejo de quejarse, una vez en Francia rentaron un automóvil para viajar a su nuevo hogar en la rivera Francesa.

La casa era de arquitectura moderna tenía una piscina cerca de la playa y del mar, desde la habitación principal se podía ver el mar, la casa tenía un muelle con un yate que había sido uno de los regalos de boda de James a Lily cuando se habían casado pero nunca lo habían podido disfrutar y se había quedado anclado desde su luna de miel.

Durante sus primeros días se encargaron de limpiar la casa y añadir muebles con la ayuda de sus Pokemon que se empezaban a acomodar en la casa y al estar en una comunidad mágica no había problemas para que salieran a estar en el patio o en la playa. Sus vecinos más cercanos era una pareja francesa los Delacour, Jaime Delacour era un mago pura sangre pero su esposa Apolline era una Veela, el matrimonio tenía una hija de tres años que al igual que su madre era una Veela.

Ambas se hicieron rápidamente amigas de los Delacour, mientras que Fleur se hizo amiga de Harry y Daphne con los cuales solía pasar mucho tiempo jugando. A los pocos meses de su llegada a Francia nació Astoria que a diferencia de Daphne que tenía el cabello rubio con ojos azules, ella tenía el cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate.

La relación de Lily e Isabelle se había fortalecido con el paso de los meses volviéndose más fuerte que nunca del tal modo que ambas podían llegar a compartir su magia con los Pokemon de la otra.


	2. La carta de Hogwarts

**Harry Potter, sus personajes y toda su saga pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Pokemon pertenece a Nintendo y Gamefreak yo solo pensé la historia para unirlos.**

 **La carta de Hogwarts**

 **Harry**

_Una puerta de bóveda negra se encontraba al final del pasillo, la puerta parecía estar sellada por grandes mecanismos antiguos. Poco a poco los mecanismos se fueron moviendo hasta que finalmente pararon y la puerta de la bóveda se empezó a abrir lentamente haciendo un gran escándalo mientras lo hacía._

 _Finalmente estaba abierta por completo, dentro de la bóveda se encontraban artefactos de todas las épocas de la humanidad. Pero en el centro estaba una de las valiosas, sobre un altar se encontraba flotando una esfera grande con engranes de color gris. Dos gruñidos se oyeron al principio del pasillo que parecían acercarse rápidamente solo se podía distinguir la aleta de color negro._

El sueño de Harry fue bruscamente interrumpido cuando sintió que alguien se le lanzaba encima de él, Harry abrió los ojos para ver quien lo había despertado solo para encontrar a una chica castaña brincando en la cama. "Feliz cumpleaños Harry." Le dijo para luego lanzarse de nuevo sobre de él y abrazarlo.

"Tori deja dormir aún es temprano." Oyó a la soñolienta Daphne desde el otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraba aún tapada por sus sábanas. Y que al parecer no había oído lo que su hermana había dicho. "Pero es el cumpleaños de Harry y quería ser la primera en felicitarlo." Dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último que hizo que Daphne reaccionara levantándose de abruptamente y le lanzara una mirada asesina a su hermana menor la cual salió corriendo al ver a su molesta hermana no sin antes enseñarle la lengua.

"Esa pequeña molestia siempre me gana todos los años, para el próximo tendré que poner la alarma más temprano." Dijo levantándose de la cama para luego caminar en dirección hacia la cama de Harry el cual también se estaba levantado. "No funcionará lleva años ganándote siempre parece ir un paso adelante." Le dijo en un tono burlón que causó que Daphne le diera un golpe en el brazo. "No me provoques más Harry." Le dijo sería mientras su cara pasaba a su máscara de hielo que llevaba practicando los últimos meses, para luego desaparecer a su usual alegre forma de ser.

"Feliz cumpleaños Harry." Dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amigo y alma gemela. Después sacó un pequeño paquete de su armario que se encontraba de su lado del cuarto para dárselo finalmente. "Le pedí a mamá que lo comprara con mis ahorros espero te guste." Le dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco, Harry vio el pequeño paquete y lo abrió. Dentro encontró una pequeña medalla que se podría abrir y dentro estaba una foto de Daphne sonriéndole. Harry sonrió y levantó la mirada para ver que Daphne sacaba una parecida debajo de su piyama y la abría mostrando una foto de él.

"Así aún que estemos en casas diferentes siempre tendremos una forma de recordar lo que significa el uno para el otro." Con eso salió rumbo al baño mientras que Harry se ponía la cadena y busca algo que ponerse cuando salió Daphne del baño él entró para darse una rápida ducha. Al salir Daphne ya no estaba por lo que decidió bajar a la cocina.

Al llegar fue recibido por un gran abrazo por su madre que ya lo estaba esperando mientras que Isabelle ponía el desayuno sobre la isla de la cocina donde ya estaba sentada Daphne comiendo su cereal y Astoria le daba a escondidas tocino a Ninetales que estaba a su lado sentada. Blaziken ayudaba con el desayuno a Isabelle pasándole los ingredientes.

"Feliz cumpleaños hijo ya cumpliste once años y pronto obtendrás tus primeros dos Pokemon y empezarás a asistir a Hogwarts estoy tan emocionada por ti." Le dijo Lily toda emocionada mientras lo mantenía abrazada. Isabelle también se acercó para felicitarlo. "Feliz cumpleaños cariño." Le dijo abrazándolo para luego regresar a terminar el desayuno y evitar que Astoria le siguiera dando tocino a Ninetales. "Astoria que te he dicho sobre darle mucho tocino a Ninetales" Le dijo sería, Astoria solo le puso los ojos de bebé que la solían sacar de aprietos. Isabelle suspiró, "Una rebanada más pero después la llevas a caminar." Astoria asintió feliz para darle otra rebanada al Ninetales de su madre.

Harry se sentó y empezó a desayunar cuando estaba terminado llegó lo que estaban esperando Daphne y el toda la semana. Un Noctowl llegó a la ventana de la cocina y entrando por esta. En cada pata llevaba una incubadora de huevo Pokemon con un Huevo y pegada a la incubadora iba una carta. Noctowl depositó las incubadoras en la mesa para luego pararse sobre una silla esperando por una respuesta mientras que Dusknoir le pasaba un poco de agua por indicaciones de Lily.

Harry y Daphne ya estaban leyendo las cartas.

 **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE POKEMON, MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

 **Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**

 **Estimado: Harry James Potter**

 **Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Pokemon, Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su respuesta mínimo una semana antes del inicio de clases.**

 **Muy cordialmente,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Subdirectora**

 **Uniforme**

 **Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**

 **Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo.**

 **Cinco conjuntos de Uniforme escolar**

 **Un par de guantes protectores.**

 **Una capa de invierno.**

 **Un traje de entrenamiento Pokemon**

 **Libros:**

 _ **Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**_

 _ **El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, Miranda Goshawk**_

 _ **Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot**_

 _ **Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling**_

 _ **Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch**_

 _ **Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore**_

 _ **Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius**_

 _ **Pokemon y donde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander**_

 _ **Cuidado Pokemon, Newt Scamander**_

 _ **Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble**_

 **Resto del equipo**

 **1 varita.**

 **1 Eevee.**

 **1 Pokemon inicial.**

 **1 caldero de peltre número 2.**

 **1 RotomDex.**

 **1 kit de cuidados Pokemon**

 **1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**

 **1 telescopio.**

 **1 balanza de latón.**

 **Se recuerda a los padres que a los alumnos de primer año no se les permite tener escobas propias ni tener más de dos pokemon.**

Apenas habían terminado de leer ya estaban escribiendo la respuesta para mandarla lo más rápido posible. Una vez que Noctowl había partido con sus carta ambos se dedicaron a ver su Huevo sacándolo de la incubadora tal y como lo había hecho Fleur hace tres años cuando había recibido el suyo. Tan pronto lo habían tocado el huevo empezó a eclosionar y pronto había dos Eevee en la cocina uno hembra y otro macho. Harry tenía el Eevee hembra y Daphne el macho.

Pronto ambos chicos tenían sus Eevee abrazados y estos se acurrucaban en el pecho de sus nuevos compañeros. Pronto empezaron a llegar los invitados para el cumpleaños de Harry que consistían de los Black y los Delacour. Los primeros en llegar fueron Sirius y su familia. Susan llegó cargando su Eevee como lo hacían Harry y Daphne.

Pronto llegaron los Delacour y con ellos Fleur y Gabrielle que se fue a jugar con Astoria después de saludar y felicitar. Fleur venía con su Slyveon que había evolucionado unas semanas atrás y su Torchic que parecía evolucionar en unos días. Mientras que en su Pokebola iba su Feebas que necesitaba estar en agua por obvias razones.

Slyveon al ver a los Eevee recién nacidos soltó la mano de Fleur y fue a jugar con los Eevee que los chicos que se correteaban entre ellos en el pasto para poder distinguirlos cada uno llevaba un collar con una medalla que simbolizaba la casa a la que pertenecían, los Eevee corrían felices por el pasto cuando vieron a Slyveon se pusieron más felices y jugaban con sus apéndices con los cuales podía cargar a uno y mecerlos.

"Miren lo que encontré en nuestra visita a los Alpes durante las vacaciones." Fleur sacó una piedra de un estuche que llevaba en el bolsillo para mostrárselo a todos. Los tres chicos se acercaron a admirar lo que Fleur trataba de mostrarles, a simple vista parecía ser una roca común y corriente pero al fijarse más se podía notar una aleta incrustada en la roca. "Es un fósil Fleur." Le pregunto Harry la reconocer la aleta a lo cual Fleur sonrió.

"Si mi papá y yo lo llevamos hace unos días a que lo revisaran si era verdadero y lo es, alguna vez le perteneció a un Amaura. Por lo que mis padres me llevarán dentro de unos días antes de entrar a la escuela con el regenerador de fósiles en Paris. Así tendré mi cuarto Pokemon y no tendré que preocuparme por encontrar dos al mismo tiempo." Fleur se notaba algo más relajada sobre ese tema ya que alumnos de cuarto año debían de formar dos lazos al mismo tiempo y de los cuales uno era de preferencia con un Pokemon pseudo-Legendario debido a la alta dificultad de entrenarlos demostrando así su habilidad mágica aún con Pokemon fuertes.

"Ya tienes una idea de que piensas capturar como siguiente Pokemon." Le pregunto Daphne mientras miraba a su amiga más grande. "Si todo sale bien y logran regenerar a Amaura y puedo formar el lazo puedo concentrarme este año para poder formar un lazo con Dratini o un Goomy aún no lo decido bien. Ustedes van a ir pronto por su Pokemon inicial no." Le pregunto a lo que los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo.

"No estén nervioso puede que al principio se sientan decepcionados pero con el tiempo entienden que no pueden tener mejor compañero. Lo mismo pasa con Eevee al inicio cuesta trabajo poder adaptarse pero cuando se supera ese obstáculo y define en qué es mejor su magia lo vuelve todo más fácil." El resto del día se la pasaron disfrutando del cumpleaños de Harry y jugando con sus Eevee que ahora corrían por todo el campo libres y siendo perseguidos por los chicos. Cuando se fue haciendo de noche los invitados se fueron despidiendo poco a poco para que después Lily e Isabelle los mandaran a dormir ya que el siguiente día sería muy importante irían a al callejón Diagon a comprar todas las cosas para su primer año a Hogwarts.

Mientras que Astoria se iba a su cuarto, Daphne y Harry tomaron rumbo al suyo que estaba junto al de Astoria, con sus respectivos Eevee a sus lado entraron a su habitación para luego prepararse para dormir, cada uno se subió a su cama dejando que sus Eevee se acostaran con ellos para quedarse dormidos apenas se habían acomodado a su lado.

El día siguiente comenzó como la mayoría de todos, ambos se levantaron y turnaron para usar el baño, cepillaron a su respectivo Eevee como Fleur les había enseñado que se hacía para formar un mejor lazo con ellos y fortalecer su amistad. Aunque aún tenían que esperar a ver con qué magia eran más fuertes y a partir de eso a qué evolución que les funcionará más su evolución.

Cuando ambos estaban listos bajaron a la cocina a desayunar, como todas las mañanas Ninetales era alimentado en secreto por Astoria, si algo era muy seguro era que Astoria haría todo lo posible para tener su propio Ninetales cuando fuera su tiempo, parecía tener un gran potencial con el fuego como Daphne con el hielo. Por lo que Daphne también quería uno pero prefería su forma de nieve, también ya tenía más o menos una idea de que otros Pokemon quería buscar formar un lazo.

La magia accidental muchas veces demostraba en qué magia podían encontrar su potencial, en el caso de Daphne lo había demostrado un caluroso día de verano, había enfriado el ambiente del tal modo que parecía nevar dentro de la casa al sentirse irritada por el calor, la magia accidental de Astoria había sido bastante peligrosa por poco había comenzado un incendio ese día al sentir el frío.

Pero Harry había demostrado más de una variedad de magia accidental, había volado por la casa causándoles casi un infarto a Lily, había generado estática más de una vez, mojado a Lily e Isabelle sin querer y parecía tener idea de lo que Mimikyu, Dusknoir y Chandelure a veces querían por lo que podía tener una afinidad hacia fantasmas. Pero aún ni el, ni su familia sabían qué clase de magia era la más fuerte para el.

Al terminar el desayuno ambos chicos se retiraron para prepararse para su visita al callejón Diagon, era su primera vez en el famoso callejón mágico y querían ver todo. También estaban ansiosos por ir a visitar a Ollivander para conseguir su varita y conocer su Pokemon de tipo inicial. Minutos después los dos bajaron para usar la red Flu para llegar al Caldero Chorreante. La primera en desaparecer fue Isabelle para luego ser seguida por Astoria, luego Daphne seguida por Harry y finalmente Lily. El viaje salió bien para todos excepto para Harry que tropezó un poco al salir del otro lado. "Parece que la Red Flu me odia no importa cuanto practico aún no puedo salir bien." Daphne soltó una risilla por el predicamento de Harry.

"O tal vez no naciste para viajar por la Red." Le dijo bromeando para seguir a su madre entre la gente. Por suerte nadie había puesto mucha atención a su llegada por lo que pudieron pasar rápidamente a la puerta trasera donde se encontraba el acceso al callejón. "Tuvimos suerte de que nadie nos notara hubieran hecho un escándalo al ver que Harry estaba ahí dentro. Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si Hagrid nos hubiera acompañado como sugirió Dumblodre." Dijo a Isabelle mientras veía como Lily tocaba la secuencia correcta de los ladrillos.

"Si quería darnos "seguridad" extra con Hagrid, sus intenciones no son malas pero Hagrid se habría hecho notar muy fácilmente fue mejor así." Apenas había terminado cuando los ladrillos se habían dejado de mover finalmente revelando el famoso callejón a los niños. Los tres estaban maravillados por el callejón Diagon a diferencia de su contrapartes francesa este aún mantenía su estilo antiguo. Para Lily su primera parada sería Gringotts harían un retiro para las compras y tenía que hablar con su gerente de cuentas sobre algunas nuevas inversiones.

Mientras tanto Isabelle llevó a los tres chicos a Madame Malkins para adquirir sus uniformes y varias prendas más para ambos. Apenas habían entrado a la tienda Isabelle supo que habría problemas en uno de los espejos se encontraban Narcisa y Draco Malfoy el cual empezaba Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que Harry y Daphne. Lucius Malfoy había sido un dolor de cabeza los últimos meses, había estado intentando crear un contrato con su hijo y una de sus hijas específicamente Daphne. Isabelle simplemente había ignorado cada carta que le mandaba.

Para su mala suerte Narcisa parecía haber sentido su presencia y en ese mismo momento se dirigía a ellos para saludarlos. "Daphne tu máscara como lo hemos practicado." Le dijo casi susurrando a su hija que captó la referencia de su madre y tomó su actitud fría.

"Isabelle que gusto volver a verte de nuevo han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos por última vez." Le dijo Narcisa cuando estaba cerca de ellos para luego saludarla de beso. Isabelle a igual que su hija había optado por una actitud fría mientras que Harry y Astoria estaban distraídos viendo el uniforme escolar.

"Narcisa que sorpresa encontraré aquí." Le dijo con la misma cortesía falsa con la que Narcisa solía hablar con frecuencia. "Lucius tenía que hacer algunos negocios y aprovechamos para venir por las cosas de mi querido Draco." Dijo señalando a su hijo que aún estaba siendo medido para corregir su uniforme.

"Que bien también vine por los uniformes de mis hijos y aún tenemos que comprar varias cosas que nos hacen falta." Dijo en un intento de despedirse de Narcisa de manera cortes.

"Por supuesto querida nosotros también tenemos que comprar el resto de las cosas para el primer año de Draco. Deberías de venir una noche a cenar a nuestra casa estaríamos maravillados de poder recibirlos y se que Lucius le gustaría formalizara una relación con Draco y tu hija mayor." Dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa falsa. Isabelle le sonrió de igual manera antes de soltar la bomba. "A mi esposa y a mi nos encantaría visitarlos pero lamentablemente Daphne ya fue prometida a alguien al igual que Astoria por lo que debo rechazar esa oferta de tu esposo." La cara de Narcisa era todo lo que Isabelle había podido soñar.

"Es..Esposa, ya prometida a alguien." Dijo completamente sorprendida al oír la noticia. "Por supuesto como sabes almas gemelas pueden casarse entre sí aun siendo del mismo sexo es completamente legal. Y Daphne por igual está comprometida con su alma gemela o no querida." Dijo viendo a su hija que había permanecido todo el tiempo a su lado con su máscara de hielo.

"Por su puesto mama." Dijo con una ligera sonrisa para luego separarse e ir en busca de Harry y su hermana la cual veía como eran tomadas las medidas de Harry.

"Entiendo Isabelle aún así fue un gusto volver a verte." Su actitud había cambiado siendo más fría y distante, se despidió de Isabelle para ir en busca de su hijo que ya la esperaba. Isabelle se unió satisfecha con sus hijo. "Mamá es en serio que Astoria ya está prometida a alguien." Le pregunto Daphne preocupada y Isabelle solo le sonrió. "Claro que no solo le dije eso para que no se le ocurriera intentar algo con tu hermana tardarán unos años en averiguar que no es cierto." Daphne sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa al haber entendido el plan de su madre.

Cuando salieron de Madame Malkins fueron encontrados por Lily que llevaba consigo ya los libros solicitados para su año escolar al igual. Después de ahí pasaron a comprar los artículos faltantes de la lista para que pasaran al final con Ollivander para después pasar a comer algo al Londres no mágico y luego regresar a casa.

La tienda de Ollivander era muy diferente a todas las demás del callejón, era la única que tenía un estilo más moderno. Tenía dos pisos detrás del mostrador el primero de tenía varios pasillos llenos de cajas largas apiladas una sobre otras en enormes muebles. El piso de arriba era muy parecido solo que este en vez de tener cajas tenía Pokebolas acomodadas. En el mostrador se encontraba un hombre mayor revisando una varita, al notar que habían entrado dejó de un lado la varita y les puso atención.

"Señor Ollivander es un gusto volver a verlo de nuevo han pasado años desde que ambas venimos." Dijo Lily saludándolo con alegria. "Lily Potter y Isabelle Greengrass como olvidar cuando ambas aún usaban su apellido de soltera recuerdo muy bien como apenas se había ido usted señora Potter para que minutos después entrara usted señora Greengrass. Si me permiten sus varitas." Ambas sacaron sus varitas de su arnés en el brazo para entregárselas.

"Varitas gemelas lo común para alarmas gemelas, diez y un cuarto de pulgadas madera de sauce con núcleo de los dientes de un Zweilous uno de cada cabeza en diferente varita. Excelente para magia con fuego por lo que sus Pokemon eran un Fenekin y un Torchic si recuerdo bien." Ambas asintieron ante las palabras de Ollivander.

"Supongo que vendrán por las varitas de sus hijos verdad. Acérquense chicos y díganme qué magia parece manifestarse más." Les dijo a Harry y a Daphne los cuales se acercaron a explicarle lo sucedido cuando habían experimentado Magia accidenta, la primera en pasar fue Daphne que le relató como había enfriado el ambiente y a veces el agua. Con esa información Ollivander empezó a buscar en los muebles por cajas las cuales sacaba para dárselas a probar a Daphne después de diez intentos Daphne la encontró era de acebo y media 28 centímetros con un núcleo de escamas de hielo lo cual la hacía perfecta para su Magia con hielo. "Señorita Greengrass esa varita pertenece a un trío de escamas, la escama negra y la escama blanca siempre le brindarán apoyo, recuerde que con una de ambas unidas será más fuerte. De hecho vendí la que tiene la escama negra a una chica que vino con la Profesora McGonagall el día de ayer. Después pasó a la selección de su Pokemon Ollivander le presentó tres Pokebolas con tres Pokemon diferentes de tipo agua, Daphne debía decidir con cuál se quedaba sintiendo su Magia.

Daphne empezó a pasar su mano por las Pokebolas nerviosa por no querer arruinar el momento. Pronto sintió como su Magia dirigía su mano en una dirección haciéndola tomar la Pokebola de la izquierda, Daphne sonrió para luego soltar la Pokebola para ver que había seleccionado, de esta salió un Piplup que empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Daphne hasta que ella lo cargó y lo abrazó tranquilizándolo por completo.

Fue entonces el turno de Harry que le empezó a describir todos sus eventos de Magia accidental pero tenía tantos y de diferente magia que Ollivander tenía problemas en buscar una varita adecuada que además fuera parecida a la de Daphne por ser almas gemelas. Después de casi una hora donde sus madres se habían terminado por sentar y Daphne y Astoria estaban casi dormidas Harry encontró la adecuada. Al igual que Daphne tenía las mismas medidas y el mismo tipo de madera solo que sus núcleos eran completamente diferentes su núcleo estaba formado por una combinación de una célula Zygarde y un pedazo de las astas de Xerneas. Apenas había tocado la varita Harry pudo sentir la magia que fluía de la varita hacia él y los demás también lo pudieron sentir.

"Curioso, en extremo curioso, en primera esperaba que tu varita fuera la misma que la de tu alma gemela como sucede comúnmente, pero sus magias son diferentes y aún probando la gemela parecía rechazarte. En cambio la varita contraria a la de Quien-No-debe-ser-Nombrado te eligió. Su varita contiene las plumas de Yveltal permitiéndoles un mejor control sobre los Dementores de Azkaban que nacen a partir de Yveltal. Si puedo suponer bien no solo podrás rechazar Dementores si no que llegar a lastimarlos si sabes usar tu magia bien.

La selección de su Pokemon no tomó tanto tiempo como lo había tomado con su varita, al final terminó eligiendo a un Rowlet hembra que decidió apodar Hedwig.

No muchos les ponían apodos pero si era el correcto llegaba a aumentar el lazo de amistad entre el mago o bruja y su Pokemon. Pronto todos estaban regresando a casa para poder disfrutar lo que quedaba del verano antes de comenzar clases.

 **Intente mantener la carta lo más original posible y combinar las parte Pokemon para la historia.**

 **Creo que también ya pueden notar cuales serán los Legendarios de Daphne y Hermione.**


End file.
